warwikiaorg-20200215-history
User talk:Sannse
Thank you for helping editing this Wikia. 69.166.128.57 Esperanza Esperanza has been launged. Join here. General Eisenhower (war) (bladerunner) (HP) 21:23, 29 May 2006 (UTC) Newsletter 1st edition Contact us Wednesday, June 14-21, 2006 Objectives *Categorize articles *Put tags on images *Recruit more members Wikia *A Spanish version is in request. *Angela will promote GangstaEB and GeneralE after a trusted userbase. ->Editor:Gangsta-Easter-Bunny ->Author:Gangsta-Easter-Bunny ->Distributor: Gangsta-Easter-Bunny Thank You Thank you for coming back before I did something I was about to regret. Eisenhower (at war or at peace or ) 21:36, 18 March 2007 (UTC) :Let's just keep it calm :) this is a good wiki, and I'm sure you and Jack can work together to make it even more so. -- Sannse 21:37, 18 March 2007 (UTC) ::Not until Jack admits that fictional wars are wars. Eisenhower (at war or at peace or ) 21:41, 18 March 2007 (UTC) ::They are fictional wars, of course. That doesn't mean they have any place in a wiki about real wars. Just like fanon isn't suitable for Wookieepedia, even though it's about Star Wars. This was originally intended as a historical wiki about the real world, I'm not convinced it's a good idea to change that. -- Sannse 21:47, 18 March 2007 (UTC) :::If I have to, I will quit WarWiki right now so there will only be one main editor. It will be hard Jack Phoenix to control vandalism levels. He is the only bearacrat on this wiki. He can't do it alone. This wiki is doomed without me. I adopted this wiki so it will become larger and now its falling apart because there is only one active beauracrat and he is deleting a lot of useful articles. It is useless to delete so much and argue about it in a deletion war. Eisenhower (at war or at peace or ) 21:57, 18 March 2007 (UTC) :You came back yesterday after 9 months without editing. So it's not surprising that there have been changes in that time. I think it would be a good idea to leave be for tonight, and then look again at the wiki, where it's going and how you can be a part of it. It seems you are upset tonight, and I understand that completely when you have seen articles deleted. But I also understand why Jack deleted them. So leave it for tonight, and I'll see you in the morning -- Sannse 22:06, 18 March 2007 (UTC) ::Ohoh. I am not going to bed at 5:07 in the afternoon. I adopted this wiki and I am not giving up without a fight and until this wiki reaches 1000 edits I'm not letting go of it! I will become a beauracrat and get this article bigger and better than Jack Phoenix wanted it to be. Eisenhower (at war or at peace or ) 22:11, 18 March 2007 (UTC) :::I meant I'' was going to bed (later in my timezone :) This sort of combative talk is really not helpful. You and Jack disagree on the best scope for this wiki, that's all. That needs discussion and cooperation, not talk of "wars" and "fights". -- Sannse 10:34, 19 March 2007 (UTC) Newsletter 2nd edition '·''' Contact us 16:12, 28 April 2007 (UTC) Objectives *Categorize articles *Put tags on images *Recruit more members *Write a or expand Wikia *WarWiki has been made Collaboration of the Month. ->Editor for this issue:General Eisenhower